


Small Mercies

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: It could be canon [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Black Mercy, Drama, F/F, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like any other day at the DEO for Alex. She's examining a rare alien lifeform when she's pulled away to help contain an escaped prisoner. Unfortunately, her rare alien specimen escapes while she's gone. The only problem? The rare alien specimen is an adolescent Black Mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. I like to try out different things when I write, and this is precisely where my muse led me. This won't be changed, and I truly feel like this is in tune with what we've experienced in canon.
> 
> The basic premise was, of course, picked by supporters.

* * *

Alex grimaces as she observes the alien life form in the small cylindrical tank. She wants to destroy it, but she knows that’s her protective side rising. The last encounter with Black Mercy had ended with the creature’s death, and a living subject would provide more valuable information.

“Lucky we found you before you could do any harm,” she mutters as she scribbles down some observations. This specimen is smaller than the one that had attacked Kara, and Alex thinks it’s in an adolescent stage of growth still in its hardened green cocoon.

Gathering samples has proven to be challenging, but safety is her most prominent concern. So far the data she’s gathered has been standard basics; body composition, temperatures, and the like. It’s a start. She’s already noticed very key differences in the chemical composition between the living tissue and the dead samples that had been salvaged from the previous Black Mercy.

Her phone vibrates and she puts the chart down with a frown. She suddenly remembers that she’s supposed to meet Kara for dinner in an hour.

She sighs when she unlocks her screen and finds a text.

‘ _Sorry, I have to cancel. I forgot we had plans so when James asked me out for a dinner I kind of agreed. I’ll make it up to you, I promise!’_

She smiles though there’s an ache in her chest. She’s happy that Kara and James are finally getting somewhere - for Kara’s sake - but Alex can’t help but wonder if this will become a theme for them. Will Kara just slowly fade from her life until they only see each other on holidays?

Her chest is still aching when she types out a reply. ‘No worries, have fun on your date. Make good choices!’

The attempt at flippancy is easier via text, and for that she’s glad.

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight 2510-BM02,” she says to the dormant form in the tank.

There’s a commotion on the other side of the facility that makes Alex jerk her head up in surprise. She scowls and throws down her clipboard, making sure that the tank is secure and its safety measures are still intact.

“What’s going on?” she says the minute she’s in the central hub.

Vasquez is muttering to herself at her terminal, forcefully pressing buttons. “One of the greenhorns flubbed a prisoner transfer.”

Alex rolls her eyes and heads to her locker. She’s scarcely geared up when there’s a loud crashing noise - a very _close_ crashing noise. A last quick stop provides her with an alien weapon she lovingly refers to as her BFG.

It hums in her hands when she turns the safety off. She grins at the wide-eyed look Vasquez gives her when she crosses back through the control room.

Half an hour later when the prisoner is tucked back into a cell with a few extra bruises, Alex is in better spirits. It had been fortuitous that Kara had canceled their plans since it had been Alex’s BFG that had saved the day, but most beings were susceptible to several thousand volts of electricity.

She picks up the chart she’d been adding notes to before, absently double checking her shorthand as she turns back to the tank. She hums when she glances upwards - only to jerk her eyes back when she sees that not only is the cocoon fractured and _empty_ , but the tank itself has been opened through violent means.

There’s a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach a moment before everything goes black.

* * *

Kara smiles at their server as the double bacon cheeseburger and fries she’d ordered are set down in front of her. James chuckles from across the table when she hefts the burger in her hands.

“What?” she asks before taking a large bite.

His smile is wide and content. “Nothing.”

She shrugs and chews, smiling at the collection of flavors on her tongue. “This is good,” she says after swallowing the first bite.

“Mine too,” James says as he cuts into his chicken. “Listen, Kara, I’m glad you decided to come.”

She’s about to respond when her phone goes off. She sends James a look as she pulls the device out and answers. “Hello?”

“ _Supergirl, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but...something’s happened._ ” Vasquez sounds worried.

“What is it?” She’s already standing as she asks.

“ _It’s Alex. I’m sorry but--_ ”

Kara doesn’t bother asking James if he minds. She’s out the door and in costume before he has a chance to inquire what’s wrong, and in the air before he’s had a chance to stand.

She pushes herself hard, getting to the DEO in record time. There’s a solemn air to the facility, and Kara’s fists clench as she makes her way to the control room.

“What’s happened?” She asks, ignoring the shocked look on Vasquez’s face.

“Ma’am, I don’t know if you’re aware, but Agent--”

“Just tell me what happened,” Kara snaps.

“Black Mercy,” Hank says grimly as he strides into the room. “The medical team is prepping the gear to send me inside her mind as we speak.”

Almost as the word sink in, Kara’s jaw firms. “No, _I’ll_ go in.”

“Supergirl, if something happens out here you need to be available to assist.” Hank looks at her sternly, hands on his hips.

“She’s my _sister_ and I’m not letting anyone else but _me_ go in. You’re just as strong as I am, you can help the city if something happens.” When Hank opens his mouth to speak, she cuts him off. “We’re wasting time here!”

Hank’s mouth closes. He studies her silently. “You’re both so stubborn. Fine.”

“How long has she been under?” Kara asks as she turns and scans through what DEO walls aren’t lined with lead, her heart skipping a beat when she spots Alex prone on a surgical table in the medical bay. The plant-like object attached to her chest looks almost half the size of the one that attacked Kara, but Alex doesn’t have sun-fueled Kryptonian strength.

“It’s hard to say.” Hank’s voice is soft, and the weight of his hand gently settles on her shoulder. “There was a disturbance earlier with an escaped prisoner. Alex helped recapture him, but we think that’s when the damage to the containment cylinder happened. Our best guess is she’s only been under for two hours or so.”

Kara’s stomach drops as bile rises in her throat. If she hadn’t canceled plans with Alex, this would have never happened. “Time passes differently under Black Mercy, but that’s still early. Maybe I can get to her before there’s permanent damage.”

She turns her head just in time to catch a scared look cross over Hank’s face. “What is it?” she asks as she turns sharply to face him.

His mouth opens and he looks away, swallowing a few times as he gathers his courage. “As you’re aware, Kryptonians have somewhat of a resistance to mind manipulation. Alex isn’t afforded that luxury, nor does she have as durable of a body as yours.”

She nods, because she does know. She thinks about how easy it would be for Alex to be seriously wounded every day, how easy it would be for Alex to just be _gone_. “Yes…”

Hank looks her dead in the eye, and she sees his fear rise. “We estimate she has about another two hours before her mind will be irreparably damaged, three until her organs begin to fail and that’s only our best guess since this Black Mercy isn’t fully grown.”

Kara gasps, but no air seems to make it into her lungs. As quick as the dizzy spell comes, it’s gone again. Her jaw hardens as she stares at Alex’s supine form. “I’m going to save her.”

She doesn’t wait for him to speak again, rushing to the medical bay instead. She startles a tech, the man giving her a wide eyed stare as he cradles the headgear that will send her into Alex’s mind.

“Is that ready?” she asks as she points at the gear.

He looks back behind her, where Kara surmises Hank has followed along.

The tech turns to her, no doubt having received approval, and nods. “Yes, Supergirl.”

Kara hops onto the table immediately and accepts the headgear, sliding it into place without hesitation. “Don’t you dare pull me out if Alex isn’t waking up,” she says in a dark tone that she hasn’t used since she was under the influence of red Kryptonite.

“Yes ma’am!” the tech says in a shaking voice.

Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

* * *

The place she wakes up in is the DEO - but it’s _not_ the DEO. Disoriented, Kara tries to peek through the walls. She almost hits herself in the head when she remembers she has no powers here.

The facilities are that of the DEO, but the walls are lighter and clearly not mostly composed of cave walls. Kara hesitantly exits the storeroom she’s found herself in. The place is bustling with activity.

Kara shakes her head. “Of course Alex’s ideal world would still be at the DEO.”

The agents don’t seem to be paying her any attention, instead resolutely walking in the same direction. She trails along behind them as discreetly as she can, hoping they’ll take her to Alex. She doesn’t want to be spotted if she can help it, worried that the agents will instantly know she’s not part of their fabricated world.

As the agents walk through a last large set of doors, Kara stops. There’s a large crowd of agents amassed around the central control center, and it’s apparent why only moments later.

J’onn is standing tall and proud near the control panels, not in his Hank disguise. For a moment Kara grins - before she remembers this is all fake.

“Thank you all for coming,” J’onn says as he smiles around at the assembly. “As you all know this is a very important day. Since rediscovering my family, I’ve lost my taste for being Director, but I’m lucky enough to have a protegee more than capable of taking over for me. So it is with great pleasure I now introduce you to Director Alex Danvers!”

The agents cheer, a few scattered whistles sounding as Alex walks into the room and accepts a brisk handshake from J’onn.

“Thank you, J’onn. Thank you everyone. It’s a great honor to be standing before you today, and I promise to uphold the same ideals that our wonderful previous leadership has established.” She pauses and turns to J’onn, who is joined by two smaller Martians and another just slightly shorter than himself. “I’m pleased you’ve been reunited with your family, and I hope that you have a long, full life with them.”

Kara can see the emotion in Alex’s face, the way her hazel eyes sparkle with the threat of tears. Her own throat feels thick as she stares at J’onn’s family. There’s a sharp sting of emotion in her chest because Alex has always had a big heart and even though this dream world is slowly killing Alex, Kara can’t help but feel proud of the sort of woman Alex is.

Alex says a few more things that Kara can’t pay attention to. She can’t help but wonder where _she_ is in this world. There’s no way Kara would miss a day like this, something so important to both J’onn and Alex - and yet Kara is nowhere to be seen.

She swallows and waits, hoping the crowd will disperse soon so she can approach Alex and get her out of this deceptive dream world. She’s not sure how long she’s been in, not with how time differs in reality, and she can’t bear the thought that she’s already too late.

Alex walks away before the crowd disperses, and Kara hurries around the back of the group to try and keep an eye on her.

She trails her to a large office space, and Kara laughs to herself. It’s part office and part lab, and _totally_ Alex. There’s no one with Alex, and Kara sees her chance.

“Alex,” she says the moment she’s through the door, “I’m so glad I found you.” She’s afraid that Alex won’t recognize her, that somehow she doesn’t exist in Alex’s perfect world. The thought is agonizing.

“Supergirl.” Alex freezes behind her desk, eyes wide and obviously shocked. “I didn’t expect you here today. Is there something I can help you with?”

Kara breathes out in relief. She steps closer to Alex, a hand rising to rest on Alex’s right shoulder. “Alex, we’ve got to get you out of here.”

Alex frowns and slowly stands. “What is it? Is there something wrong with your family?.”

“M-my family?” It’s Kara’s turn to be shocked. She finds herself squeezing Alex’s shoulder too tight, looking apologetic when she realizes what she’s doing. “Do you mean Eliza?”

Alex’s frown deepens as she gives Kara a slow once-over. “No, Eliza is _my_ mother.” She blushes for a moment and looks away. “I mean, you only stayed with us for two years before your family arrived. I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear that you think of her.”

Kara sucks in a breath, having to remind herself that none of this is real. She shakes her head and steps closer to Alex. “No, Alex. As wonderful as that sounds, none of that is real. My family isn’t real.”

There’s silence as they look at each other, and then Alex leans over to her desk and grabs something. A penlight is abruptly shone in Kara’s eyes, and she jerks her head away.

“Your pupils are responsive,” Alex mutters.

“I’m not injured, or crazy. This world...as much as I would love J’onn to have his family and for me to have mine, that’s not real. My family didn’t arrive after me.” Kara tries to keep her gaze steady as she speaks, wanting with every fiber of her being for Alex to believe her.

Alex pauses and shakes her head as if shaking away a bad dream. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you bu--”

“No! Nothing is wrong with me. When I crashed on Earth and Clark brought me to you I stayed with you and Eliza in Midvale until you left for college! I didn’t get my family back, but I had _you_ and your mother.” Kara’s heart pounds as she waits for the words to sink in.

“Th-that’s impossible. You left and the next time I saw you was on TV,” Alex says weakly. “I haven’t seen you in person since we were kids. I…”

Kara wants to say more, disprove what Alex is saying, but the door suddenly opens.

It’s J’onn, and he immediately pounces on Kara.

“J’onn, what are you doing?” Alex shouts.

Kara struggles, but she’s unpowered here.

“This isn’t Supergirl, this is an imposter,” J’onn declares.

As if by magic, the large monitor in Alex’s office flickers to life, showing a happy Kara standing with her parents at some public function.

“That’s so cheating,” Kara grumbles under her breath, still struggling against J’onn’s grip but knowing she won’t overpower him.

Alex stares at the monitor before storming over to Kara, fury making her features seem harder and unforgiving. “Who are you?”

“I’m your sister!” Kara declares loudly.

There’s a moment of recognition on Alex’s face that’s swept away in more anger. “I don’t have a sister.”

The words _hurt_ , hitting a fear Kara has had since Eliza first dubbed the two of them with the designation, but also reminding Kara of the very time she said the same words to Alex. She can picture Alex’s face then, the memory tainted by red Kryptonite.

She almost cries then, and she sees Alex’s face soften. “I love you, Alex.”

“I,” Alex begins as her throat works.

“Don’t listen to her, Alex! This is obviously some kind of trick.” J’onn squeezes Kara tightly and her vision becomes spotty as she tries to catch her breath.

“J’onn stop! We don’t kill. Whoever or whatever this is, she deserves to be treated humanely.” Alex’s brow is furrowed as she stares at Kara.

Kara feels a bubble of hope. The way Alex is looking at her is soft and focused all at once, as if she’s trying hard to remember something important.

Agents appear as if summoned, and Kara wants to point how odd it is that they’ve come without prompting but J’onn and the guards are carrying her out of the room. She’s shoved into a containment cell and Kara starts to panic. If she’s locked away, she can’t save Alex!

She takes a deep breath and slams her body against the clear wall of her cell. It doesn’t budge. She tries kicking it, hoping to find a weak spot - but of course it holds.

“Agh!” she screams as she hits her head against the glass. Her hands pound at her cell, knowing she’s failed and Alex will die.

There’s a sudden whooshing sound, and Kara is surprised when her cell door opens. Her face feels itchy, so she wipes at it in shock.

“Alex,” she says in hoarse voice when she sees her company.

Alex is giving her a grim look, one hand raised in caution. “Stay in your cell. No funny business, I need to look at those hands.”

It’s then that Kara looks down. Her hands are an ugly purple around the knuckles, blood staining her skin in some spots as well.

“I won’t try anything.” She watches Alex carefully enter her cell, remaining still so as not to startle Alex.

Alex picks up her hands, running her fingers over the abused skin and flexing Kara’s fingers.

Kara sucks in a breath not because it hurts (though it does), but because touch has always been an important part of her relationship with Alex. Ever since Kara can remember, Alex has always held her hand or hugged her or just _held_ her when she needed it most, with no regard to the fact that Kara could seriously injure her when emotions are high and Kara isn’t in full control of herself.

With Alex holding her hands, Kara feels grounded and safe.

“Alex, I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me,” she pleads softly.

Alex looks up at her slowly and shakes her head. She looks away and lets out a sigh before looking back. “I believe that you believe what you say.” She visibly hesitates and then reaches up with one hand to cup Kara’s face. Her thumb brushes at some tears Kara hasn’t realized have spilled over. “Maybe you’re a clone or from another universe or something. Weirder things have happened.”

“Alex,” Kara says with a pained chuckle somewhere between sorrow and bemused frustration.

“Earlier you said something.” Alex’s hand drops so that it’s resting against Kara’s wrist.

Kara’s pulse accelerates, and she realizes Alex is trying to use it as a lie detector. “Yeah?”

“You love me?” Alex asks, her eyes studiously focused on Kara’s knuckles.

“Yes.” There is no hesitation in the word.

Alex’s eyes close. Her head dips before she looks up at Kara, searching for something in her face. “If you’re...the other you that’s here, before you left, you gave me something. You can’t be my sister in this other world.”

Kara’s chest aches because Alex looks likes she’s struggling, her face marred with discomfort and unable to look right at Kara.

“What did I give you?” she asks in a voice so low it’s almost a whisper.

Alex steps back and turns away so that her body is parallel to Kara’s, keeping her back to the outside wall. A strangled noise comes from her throat, and the world around them begins to rumble.

J’onn runs into the room, followed by a bevy of agents. Alex reaches forward and pulls the cell closed. She turns to Kara with tears in her eyes. “You gave me a kiss.”

From the look on her face and the hollow delivery, Kara knows that Alex doesn’t mean a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

“Alex--”

And now Kara’s gasping and sitting up, and she’s back in the DEO she knows is real by the craggy dark walls. She fumbles with the headset, disoriented and frantic.

The headset falls with a crack, but Kara’s too busy climbing down from the surgical table and hurrying to Alex’s side. Alex is twitching violently and Kara wonders if she’s utterly failed as Alex thrashes in obvious pain.

“Alex!” she cries out as she grasps for a jerking hand, her heart feeling like it’s being ripped from her body as the evidence of her failure continues.

But then Alex’s eyes dart open and the odd flower-like creature that’s attached to her chest slides to the side and drops to the floor.

Alex is sitting up, her eyes unfocused as she gasps for breath.

Kara is overwhelmed as her world narrows to Alex, ignoring everyone and everything around her when she realizes she hasn’t failed and Alex is _alive_ and--

“Black Mercy.”

Alex sounds so _defeated_. Her face crumples and a few tears trail down her cheeks before her expression becomes stony.

All Kara wants to do is reach forward and hug Alex as tightly as she can but--

“I need a moment,” Alex says in a raspy voice.

Hank immediately picks up on something, gesturing around the room. “Come on, let’s give her a little space. We can check her over in a few minutes.”

Kara wants to argue, but Hank gives her a pointed look.

She grits her teeth and nods, glancing back just before she clears the door that leads out of the medical bay.

Alex is slumped over on the surgical table, her hair falling forward in a curtain that hides her face. Kara peers past it. She sucks in a breath.

Alex’s face is a canvas of pure desolation.

* * *

Kara’s flats are quiet as she drops down lightly just outside the door to Alex’s small patio. Her throat works as she stares inward, knowing that she’s pushing but unable to wait any longer.

Alex had avoided her at the DEO beyond an initial and brief hug, and Kara can’t stand not knowing what she’s feeling and thinking - is Alex really okay? The medical staff had cleared her, but Kara knows what it’s like to wake from Black Mercy.

The door opens with a little pressure, and a knot in her stomach eases when she realizes Alex hasn’t locked it.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” she says the moment she’s through the door.

Alex, who’s curled up in a ball on the couch, doesn’t verbally respond. She stiffens.

Kara moves closer, wanting to hug Alex or do _something_ \- anything - to make her feel better.

“You couldn’t wait until tomorrow, huh?” Alex asks in a resigned tone.

“No.” Kara is close now, but she hesitates. Maybe she _should_ have given Alex a little more time.

Alex sighs and leans back until her head is lolling against the couch. She lowers her legs and arms so she’s sitting normally. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara says though she’s only half so, “but I came so close to losing you. I-I couldn’t handle that, Alex.” Her voice cracks, but she’s not embarrassed. She can’t be. Not with Alex, not when she’s just expressing how she feels.

“My perfect world was pretty lame, wasn’t it?” Alex says casually.

Kara hesitates and then sits down. “No, I didn’t think that at all.”

There’s a lot she could say - Alex’s world was _beautiful_. It wasn’t like Krypton, and the DEO is hardly what Kara would call paradise, but she understands why Alex was there. It’s the first place Alex has felt totally accepted, and the fact that Alex’s most fervent wishes were for the people she loves to be happy doesn’t surprise Kara at all. In fact, little had surprised her about Alex’s perfect world.

Except…

“Did you have this crazy headache when you woke up too?” Alex asks.

Kara clears her throat awkwardly. “Honestly, I don’t remember. There was a lot going on and I was so confused, and then I had to rush off to fight Non, I,” her voice trails off. She’s trying not to think about it, it’s obvious Alex doesn’t want to bring it up.

Alex stands up with a grunt. “I think I’ve got some aspirin here somewhere.”

It’s apparent that Alex is having a hard time looking at her, and Kara knows they won’t be able to avoid this for long. She stands and trails after Alex, watching as she goes through her cupboards before disappearing in the direction of her tiny bathroom. Alex emerges moments later, still carefully not looking at Kara as she retrieves a glass and fills it with water. She pops the aspirin in her mouth and takes several healthy gulps to wash them down.

Kara is well aware that Alex normally takes her pills dry, not needing water for some time now. It’s easy to see the delaying for what it is. Alex is trying to stay busy.

Kara takes a breath. “Alex, I think there’s something we need to talk about.”

Alex freezes immediately, slumping her shoulders and leaning over the sink so her hair is covering her face again.

“Please. _Don’t_.”

“Alex--”

“Kara,” Alex chokes out, “ _don’t_.”

And Kara can see it - the desperation again. Alex looks so fragile; the wrong words will obliterate this facade of _okay_ until there’s nothing left but a bare and broken Alex.

It’s clear for Kara to see that Alex, who’s always been the first to throw herself in harm's way even though she’s hardly bulletproof or superpowered, is terrified. Even in a dream world, the thought that Kara would kiss her had been too unbelievable, ultimately shattering the perfect world created for her.

Kara can’t _not_ do something, so she immediately walks to Alex’s side and pulls her resisting form close and into a hug. “Alex, it’s _okay_.”

That’s all it takes for Kara to break Alex Danvers.

Alex sobs into her shoulder, hands clawing and tearing at her clothes as she tries to push herself away - away from Kara and all the things she’s tried very hard and very long to ignore.

Kara is steadfast.

“No. No no no no,” comes Alex’s litany of denial as she tries desperately to cling to the memories of _before_ her secret was out and Kara didn’t know, alternately leaning into Kara and then trying to jerk away.

“You won’t lose me. You’ll never lose me, Alex,” Kara whispers. Her heart lurches with every attempt Alex takes to free herself, and she begins to wonder if she’s done the right thing.

Her arms loosen, certain that Alex is only hurting herself worse, and Alex begins to fall. Kara catches her, sliding downward with Alex’s momentum even though she doesn’t have to.

Alex pulls away, sitting up with her back to the counters and her knees pulled protectively to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. “I’ve ruined everything.”

“No, you haven’t,” Kara insists quietly.

When Alex laughs it’s a hollow sound that echoes oddly in the small apartment. “I have.”

“I love you, Alex.”

Alex turns with a half-hopeful look on her face. She barks out a laugh and closes her eyes after briefly examining Kara. “Like a sister.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara blurts out. From the look on Alex’s face - how she _wishes_ she felt that way about Alex. Alex is the most important person in her life, and she’d be lost with her but…

“That’s okay,” Alex says as she nods to herself. “I can live with that.”

Kara nods too as she hesitantly pulls Alex back into a hug. This time it’s her that tucks her head against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex’s hands are soft in her hair, and it takes everything in Kara not to cry. Though Alex has successfully lied to her over the years, _this_ attempt is unsuccessful.

She wonders how long Alex will be able to keep herself together before she falls apart. Will it be at exactly the wrong moment? Will that be when Kara’s life will be irreversibly changed again?

Kara’s eyes squeeze shut before she sits up. She stares at Alex for what seems a small eternity. When her eyes close again, she sucks in a breath and leans forward.

Their lips barely graze before Alex jerks away. “No, Kara.”

Something settles in Alex’s gaze and Kara finally feels like she can take a breath.

Alex smiles, crooked and genuine. Her hazel eyes are still shining with the threat of tears but she chuckles softly. “It’s enough. What we have? It’s enough.”

The words settle like _home_ in Kara, and the last few knots of tension in her back and shoulders ease.

They sit together like that for hours as they talk in low voices, with Kara’s head on Alex’s shoulder and Alex’s arm cradling her just so.

When Kara looks up at Alex, she feels a love she knows she’ll never be able to express - but somehow, some way, Alex knows.

She feels peaceful as sunlight slowly creeps into Alex’s apartment, smiling when a kiss is brushed to her forehead. Kara knows that even if things don’t work out with James, even if she never finds someone to fall in love with and have the white picket fence with the yard and the dogs, Alex is right.

This is enough.

“Hey, if I never get married, how do you feel about buying a house with me? I’m thinking like five dogs. Big ones. We’d need lots of space.”

Alex snorts and squeezes her just a little bit closer. “First of all, what? The world would have to be full of idiots for you to end up alone.” She pauses. “Actually, uh. So, five dogs, huh? Can we barter that down to say, three? Maybe a couple of cats and a few chinchillas.”

“Oh my god, can we run a zoo?” Kara asks in excitement as she sits up to look Alex in the face.

Alex looks stunned, and then she laughs. Kara’s lips twitch and then she’s laughing too.

This _is_ enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly believe that these two are soul mates. To me, a soul mate doesn't necessarily mean a romantic love - though that is of course more common. I wanted to pay homage to the concept that the love these two share transcends limitations of what people consider the norm for love. Yes, in many of my stories they will walk off into the sunset together holding hands and sharing kisses, but that isn't a *necessary* thing. Some bonds defy logic and reason, and some will challenge our concepts of love.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece for what it is.


End file.
